Unknown Story
by Kyoumaru
Summary: Shim Changmin, pangeran yang terkenal dengan sikap introvert-nya dan sang setengah siluman yang menjadi sahabatnya satu-satunya.


ChangKyu fic

DBSK & SJ © SM Entertainment.

Member DBSK & SJ © Their parents.

Warning : My 1st fic, AU, OOC, Weird, Typo(s), etc.

.

.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

.

Yasukusa, merupakan sebuah kerajaan di daerah Timur. Dimana seluruh penduduknya pengguna sihir. Tidak mengerti tentang teknologi apapun, disana teknologi merupakan sebuah mitos belaka. Yang ada disana hanyalah sihir.

Mereka hidup dibawah pimpinan seorang Raja dan Ratu. Raja dan ratu yang memerintah saat itu memiliki dua orang putra. Putra pertama mereka, Shim Changmin. Seorang pangeran yang terkenal dengan sisi introvert-nya, tidak patuh pada peraturan, dan sangat jarang bicara bahkan pada orang tuanya.

Sangat berbeda dengan adiknya Lee Jinki. Pangeran Lee merupakan sosok pangeran yang ramah dan sopan. Seluruh penghuni istana dan para penduduk sangat menyukai sosok Pangeran Lee, Raja dan Ratu pun lebih menyayangi putra kedua mereka.

Namun kisah ini dibuat bukan untuk menceritakan Pangeran Lee Jinki, tapi kakaknya Shim Changmin.

* * *

Tidak ada seorang pun mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan sang pangeran, adiknya –Pangeran Lee– selalu mencoba untuk mendekati sang kakak. Mencoba akrab, selalu mengikuti kemanapun sang kakak pergi. Mengekorinya sepanjang hari, dan berakhir dengan dia yang tertidur karena sang kakak selalu menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk berdiam diri dipinggir danau belakang istana tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, hanya memandang hutan diseberang danau dengan tatapan kosong. Setiap kali Jinki mencoba membuka percakapan, kakaknya hanya akan memandangnya dengan datar tanpa berniat membalas.

Jika adiknya selalu mengikuti pelajaran tentang sihir dan segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang Raja sejak berumur 9 tahun, dia tidak pernah mengikuti hal itu. Pangeran Shim menolak mengikuti itu semua, lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia sukai. Dia selalu menghilang dipagi hari, dan saat matahari terbenam dia sudah berada didalam istana lagi. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang dilakukannya, pengawalnya pun selalu kehilangan jejaknya.

Saat ini umur sang pangeran 18 tahun, dan adiknya 17 tahun. Seorang pangeran yang sudah beranjak dewasa diwajibkan untuk memiliki calon pendamping, namun pangeran Shim selalu menolak mentah-mentah calon pilihan orang tuanya.

Bahkan adiknya saat ini sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, dan di musim gugur tahun depan sang adik akan menikah dengan tunangannya.

Jika pangeran Lee juga terkenal dengan kemampuan sihir diatas rata-rata maka kakaknya terkenal sebagai pangeran yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir apapun. Bahkan sihir dasar membuat cahaya pun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena itulah dia tidak dipaksa untuk belajar sihir, dan karena alasan itu juga lah dia seperti terasing. Sejak delapan tahun lalu Raja dan Ratu sudah menyerah dengan sikap anak pertama mereka ini.

Dan tentang jodoh, sudah sejak berumur 16 tahun pangeran dikenalkan dengan calon-calon pendamping. Namun sayang, sang pangeran selalu menolak. Pernah sekali ada seorang putri dari kerajaan seberang, dia jatuh cinta pada sang pangeran. Kita sebut saja putri itu Victoria, dia sangat menyukai pangeran Shim bahkan rela melakukan apapun. Namun sayang, penolakan lah yang ia dapat. Selain itu dia juga harus mendapatkan kemarahan serta perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari sang pangeran.

Keluarga sang putri yang awalnya merasa marah pun mengurungkan niatnya saat mereka berhadapan dengan seorang Shim Changmin yang sedang murka itu. Mereka benar-benar ketakutan dan memutuskan pergi dari kerajaan Yasukusa.

Sejak terjadinya hal itu akhirnya tidak ada lagi orang-tua yang berniat menjodohkan anaknya dengan pangeran Shim yang terkenal dengan segala keangkuhan dan keanehannya. Anak-anak mereka juga tidak mau bersama dengan sang pangeran, walaupun paras sang pangeran nyaris mendekati sempurna. Lalu bagaimana dengan Raja dan Ratu? Oh, mereka juga menyerah. Sudah cukup sekali saja mereka mendapat masalah serta menanggung malu akibat kelakuan putra mereka.

* * *

Saat ini pangeran Shim sedang melakukan kebiasaannya, duduk dipinggir danau. Tidak ada seorang pun pengawal yang mengikutinya, jika biasanya setiap pangeran akan dijaga selama 24 Jam maka dia berbeda. Shim Changmin yang memang pada dasarnya suka menyendiri tidak suka ada pengawal dibelakangnya, sejak kecil dia sudah pintar menghilang dari pengawalnya.

Tepat saat dia berumur 10 tahun akhirnya dia mengatakan tidak ingin ada pengawal lagi. Dia dengan jelas menolak diikuti oleh mereka, meski Raja dan Ratu awalnya tidak menerima penolakan itu, namun pada akhirnya mereka mengabulkan juga karena anak mereka yang memang jarang bicara itu berteriak penuh amarah dan mengatakan keinginannya dengan pandangan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh anak seumur itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Raja dan Ratu memiliki rasa takut pada anak pertama mereka ini, walaupun pada kenyataannya sang anak tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir –setau mereka–.

Mereka hanya merasa jika sang anak memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain, dan mereka tidak yakin bisa mengatasi hal itu. Dan sejak saat itu, pangeran yang akan menduduki tahta kerajaan selanjutnya pun sudah ditentukan. Bukan Shim Changmin yang akan menjadi Raja berikutnya, melainkan adiknya Lee Jinki.

Matahari sudah mulai kembali ke peraduannya, namun dia tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat itu. Pangeran Shim hanya mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi telentang diatas tanah. Matanya menerawang menatap langit yang mulai menggelap.

Bulan telah menggantikan singgasana sang surya, pandangan yang awalnya menerawang itu berubah saat melihat sinar pucat rembulan.

_'Sebentar lagi, tunggulah.'_ Batinnya.

Entah apa atau siapa yang dia pikirkan. Tak berapa lama sang pangeran menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Seolah dia sudah sangat lelah dengan segala hal disekitarnya.

KREK

Mendengar suara ranting patah itu sang pangeran tetap diam ditempat, walaupun merasa terganggu namun dia tetap diam saja dan tak membuka matanya sedikitpun. Dia sudah tau siapa yang datang.

"Hyung, sudah malam. Ini waktunya makan malam, kenapa belum masuk?" Suara itu, suara sang adik yang sudah sangat ia hafal, Lee Jinki. Satu-satunya orang di istana dan mungkin dikerajaan ini yang masih bersikap biasa padanya.

"…" Pangeran Shim hanya melirik sekilas sang adik. Kemudian ia bangkit dan menatap datar adiknya. Jinki yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan itu hanya memberikan cengiran khas-nya. Begitulah kakaknya, walaupun terlihat dingin dan acuh tak acuh padanya namun Jinki tau kakaknya sangat menyayanginya. Dan itu memang benar, Shim Changmin sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu pun mulai beranjak dari pinggir danau, sang kakak telah berjalan lebih dulu dan disusul dengan adiknya.

"Mianhae hyung, tadi Key datang. Aku tidak bisa menemani hyung disini. Apa hyung kesepian? Haha…" Kata Jinki saat dia sudah berada disamping kakaknya.

"…" Changmin hanya memutar matanya bosan, tak menanggapi kata-kata adiknya. Tetap melanjutkan jalannya menuju kedalam istana.

"Hyung, kalau diam saja itu artinya apa yang kukatakan itu benar. Wah, kau pasti merindukanku ya hyung. Yah memang susah menjadi orang sepertiku, tidak salah jika kau tidak bertemu denganku sebentar saja kau akan merindukanku. Jadi hyung, bagaimana kalau nanti kita tidur berdua? Kita bisa mengobrol sampai pagi, atau bermain catur, ah atau kau mau bermain kartu hyung? Kau pilih mana hyung?" Begitulah kebiasaan mereka, sang adik yang terus mengoceh dan sang kakak yang selalu mengacuhkannya.

BRUK

"Argh…. Adu-duh… Sakit…" Karena terus berbicara tanpa henti dan tidak memperhatikan jalannya, ia terjatuh. Yah, ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya dia terjatuh karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Itulah satu-satunya kekurangan Jinki, ceroboh.

"Hh…" Changmin hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah sang adik, sudah hafal dengan kebiasaannya yang sering terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu atau bahkan tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu sang adik berdiri. Hanya pada adiknya Changmin seperti itu di istana, itulah salah satu bukti bahwa sang pangeran yang terkenal dengan sikap introvert dan dinginnya ini sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Mianhae Min-hyung. Aku jatuh lagi. Hehe…" katanya dengan menyambut uluran tangan sang kakak.

"…"

"Gomawo hyung." Perasaan bahagia terlihat jelas diwajahnya, Jinki sangat senang dengan perhatian dari sang kakak. Mungkin menurut orang lain itu hanya hal sepele, tapi menurut Jinki itu merupakan hal yang sangat luar biasa.

Walaupun dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkn kakaknya. Tapi dia tau bahwa kakaknya bukan orang yang bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan baik, Jinki tau itu. Sangat mengetahuinya. Dan dia juga mengerti, karena itu Jinki tidak pernah marah jika sang kakak terlihat seolah mengacuhkannya.

"Hm." Deheman singkat dan nyaris tak terdengar Changmin berikan pada sang adik. Jinki seketika itu juga menatap lekat sang kakak, matanya terbelalak tak percaya, walaupun tak bisa disebut sebuah kata namun ini pertama kalinya sejak dia berumur 7 tahun sang kakak membalas ucapannya. Senyum bahagia semakin merekah dibibir tipisnya. Dia sangat senang kakaknya mau membalas kata-katanya.

"Hyung, kita tidur bersama ne. Pokoknya kita nanti malam harus tidur bersama, sudah lama aku tidak tidur dengan hyung." Jinki tau pasti jika sang kakak tidak akan pernah menolak permintaannya, walaupun kakaknya hanya diam saja dan menunjukkan wajah masam tapi dia tau jika diamnya sang kakak bukanlah suatu penolakan. Kakaknya akan menatap tajam seseorang jika dia tidak suka atau tidak setuju akan sesuatu.

"…" Changmin hanya melirik sebentar dan menunjukkan wajah masamnya pada sang adik. Tanpa membalas sedikitpun, dia memang tidak terbiasa menolak kemauan adiknya yang sudah mengikutinya sejak masih balita itu. Jinki adalah satu-satunya orang di istana yang ia sayangi.

"Musim gugur tahun depan aku akan menikah dengan Key, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan Min-hyung." Kata Jinki dengan wajah tertunduk. Andai saja kau melihat wajah kakakmu pangeran, kau pasti melihat perubahan ekspresi dari kakakmu itu.

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika nanti Changmin akan merasa kehilangan saat Jinki menikah, tidak ada lagi adik ceroboh yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun, tidak akan ada lagi yang harus dia uluri tangan saat terjatuh, dan tidak ada yang akan dia jaga.

"…" Namun raut wajah kehilangan itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik, dan kembali lagi datar seperti semula. Dia sadar, sekalipun Jinki belum akan menikah mereka juga tidak akan bisa bersama lagi.

"Hyung, aku sangat menyayangimu." Kata Jinki pelan. Seketika, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada sang adik. Dia tertegun mendengar kata-kata Jinki. Tak menyangka jika Jinki akan mengatakannya.

"…" Perlahan senyuman tulus yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kini tersemat dibibirnya. Yah, Changmin tersenyum. Dia tidak pandai berkata-kata. Changmin tersenyum seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyayangi sang adik.

"Hyungie? Hyung kau-?" Ia benar-benar terkejut, sekaligus senang, namun dia urungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan keterkejutannya itu, dan ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman sang kakak.

Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan diiringi celotehan dari Jinki –lagi–.

Malam itu setelah makan malam dengan kedua orang tua serta kakaknya Jinki benar-benar melaksanakan keinginannya untuk tidur bersama sang kakak. Dia tidur dengan senyuman terukir diwajah chubbynya, menyisakan sang kakak yang masih terjaga dan menatap lekat wajah tidurnya. Tak lama Changmin bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengelus puncak kepala sang adik pelan, takut jika ia terbangun.

_'Selamat tinggal Jinki-ah. Mianhae, hyung tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, hyung yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Jaga diri baik-baik ne, hyung sangat menyayangimu.'_ Batin Changmin saat ia melihat sang adik masih tertidur pulas, kemudian ia berbalik menuju pintu dan keluar tanpa suara.

Hutan Moshu, dari luar terlihat gelap dan suram. Diselimuti oleh kabut tebal, penuh dengan suara-suara dari hewan yang tinggal disana.

Hutan Moshu merupakan hutan terlarang di Yasukusa. Siapapun dilarang masuk kesana. Menurut cerita, didalam hutan Moshu ada siluman pemakan manusia yang kebal terhadap sihir apapun.

Saat ini Changmin sedang menuju kesana, dia berjalan dikegelapan malam, hanya diterangi cahaya pucat sang bulan. Semakin masuk kedalam hutan, ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Cahaya bulan terhalangi oleh pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun dihutan itu. Merasa tak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan, Changmin merapalkan sesuatu dan muncullah cahaya api biru didepannya. Hey, apakah baru saja dia melakukan sihir? Bukankah Changmin tidak bisa melakukan sihir apapun?

Bisa dikatakan jika selama ini Changmin hanya pura-pura tidak bisa melakukan sihir, dia tidak mau melakukan sihir hanya untuk diperlihatkan seberapa jauh kemampuannya.

Biar saja orang-orang berpikir dia tidak bisa dia juga tidak terlalu suka melakukan sihir. Jika dia mau, dia bisa mengalahkan sang ayah. Bukannya dia mau menyombongkan diri, namun memang itu benar adanya.

Changmin sebenarnya sangatlah jenius. Dia memiliki kemampuan sihir yang sangat luar biasa, bahkan adiknya Jinki yang katanya merupakan penyihir muda berbakat saat ini, tidak memiliki setengah dari kemampuannya. Mengerikan? Yah, begitulah. Kekuatannya memang sangat mengerikan. Dia bisa sihir tanpa mempelajarinya, dan dia juga menciptakan sihirnya sendiri.

Changmin awalnya memang tidak bisa melakukan sihir. Tapi saat ia berumur 8 tahun akhirnya ia menyadari kekuatannya, saat itu dia nekat masuk kedalam hutan Moshu karena penasaran dengan makhluk yang ada didalamnya. Dan memang benar, dia bertemu dengan sesuatu. Atau mungkin seseorang, namun seseorang itu bukan manusia. Dia memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti hewan.

'Siluman? Atau setengah siluman?' Batinnya penuh tanya saat itu.

Makhluk yang ia temui itu seumuran dengannya, dan juga laki-laki. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat manis menurut Changmin, dengan ekor dan telinga berwarna putih dan kulit putih pucat.

Saat itu Changmin kecil melihat anak itu sedang dalam bahaya, seluruh tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka. Dia terisak dan air mata mengalir disela-sela matanya. Changmin merasa sangat marah melihat anak itu diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh makhluk-makhluk yang entah apa itu, tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir yang sangat mengerikan dan seketika makhluk-makhluk yang menyerang si bocah bertelinga itu lenyap.

Anak itu terkejut saat merasakan kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki Changmin, dia memundurkan tubuhnya takut saat Changmin mendekatinya.

Merasa bahwa ia menakuti anak itu Changmin tersenyum tulus. "Tenanglah-" Katanya pelan,

"…aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau tidak perlu takut padaku." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tetap mencoba mendekati anak yang ada dihadapannya.

Saat sudah ada didepannya Changmin mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kemarilah, mendekatlah padaku. Akan kuobati luka-lukamu, pasti sakitkan." Seorang Shim Changmin yang sejak masih balita terkenal pendiam dan tidak suka berdekatan dengan siapapun hari itu menjadi banyak bicara dan berubah 180° hanya karena anak itu.

Si anak hanya menatap Changmin heran, dia sudah tidak takut lagi sekarang. Entah kenapa saat melihat Changmin tersenyum dia merasa bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja saat itu.

"Siapa namamu? Kau setengah siluman?" Tanya Changmin pada si makhluk kecil.

Bukannya menjawab, anak itu justru memiringkan kepalanya. Changmin yang melihatnya pun seketika itu juga wajahnya memanas, pipinya bersemu merah melihat si anak.

_'Manis.'_ Pikir Changmin.

"Nama?" Katanya masih dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan mata berkedip-kedip. "Apa itu nama?" Lanjutnya, dengan nada tak mengerti.

_'Astaga, apa dia tak punya nama?'_ Batin Changmin saat si makhluk manis bertanya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak punya nama?"

"Apa itu nama? Apa itu bisa dimakan? Berikan padaku, aku lapar." Kata-kata polos yang dilontarkan si makhluk kecil itu membuat Changmin terkikik geli.

_'Polos sekali.'_ Batinnya.

"Nama itu bukan makanan, itu adalah bagaimana kita memanggil orang lain. Namaku Shim Changmin, kau bisa memanggilku Changmin. Kau mau kuberi nama?" Jelas Changmin pada si bocah siluman.

"Nama? Bukan makanan ya? Padahal aku lapar sekali." Katanya sambil mengelus perutnya, "Tapi aku mau nama, sepertinya itu bagus." Katanya lagi saat mendongkkan wajahnya memandang Changmin.

"Hahahahaha…." Seketika Changmin tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan polos anak itu. Ini pertama kalinya Changmin dapat tertawa selepas itu.

"…" Melihat Changmin yang tertawa, dia hanya mengedipkan matanya lucu. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah kecil yang menyelamatkannya itu.

"Haha… Kau lucu sekali. Ahaha… Sangat lucu. Hahahaha…" Changmin masih terus tertawa dengan kedua tangan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Hey…" Sahutnya, masih dengan pandangan tak mengerti pada penyelamatnya.

"Ahaha… Mian, mian. Baiklah aku akan memberimu nama. Emm… Bagaimana kalau namamu Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun?" Ulang anak itu.

"Ne, Kyuhyun. Kau suka?"

"Kyu-hyun." Ulangnya lagi.

"Ne, benar Kyuhyun namamu. Bagaimana? Suka tidak?"

"Aku suka…" Sahutnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Bagus." Changmin ikut tersenyum karena si anak yang sekarang bernama 'Kyuhyun' itu.

"Tapi aku lapar Changmin." Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Itulah pertemuan pertama mereka, pertemuan yang merubah hidup Changmin selamanya. Changmin tersenyum lembut mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun-nya itu. Sang bocah setengah siluman yatim piatu yang ia selamatkan. Tidak memiliki ingatan masa lalu apapun. Selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk baik dari pihak manusia maupun para siluman. Ingatan pertamanya hanya dia terbangun ditengah hutan tanpa ingatan apapun. Sejak Changmin bertemu dengannya ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan melindungi makhluk itu apapun yang terjadi.

Namun 2 tahun kemudian hal itu terjadi, Changmin ketahuan bahwa ia sering keluar istana. Dan ia dilarang untuk keluar istana oleh orang-tuanya. Sejak saat itu Changmin pun berubah, dia semakin tertutup dan tidak pernah mau bicara lagi pada siapapun.

Wajah Changmin mengeras mengingat kejadian saat ia berumur 10 tahun itu. Saat itu dia belum bisa berbuat apapun, namun dia sudah berjanji. Dia berjanji pada Kyuhyun, bahwa 8 tahun lagi dia akan menemui Kyuhyun ditempat itu. Ditempat pertama mereka bertemu, ditengah hutan Moshu, tepatnya dipinggir danau teratai hutan itu.

* * *

Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam berjalan, Changmin pun sampai didanau itu. Dia sudah menghilangkan api sihirnya saat mulai mendekati danau. Karena ditengah-tengah hutan itu tak segelap jalanan menuju ketengah hutan.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok itu. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Sosok yang menjadi alasan dia selalu menolak untuk dijodohkan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Changmin melihatnya, dia duduk dipinggir danau. Telinga putih itu bergerak-gerak saat mendengar ada yang mendekat, dan seketika sosok itu menoleh kebelakang.

Matanya membelalak melihat Changmin, tak menunggu lama dia pun berdiri dan mulai berlari kearah Changmin. Menubrukkan badannya yang tidak pernah lebih besar dari Changmin.

"Kau lama." Kata sosok itu lirih, masih dengan memeluk erat tubuh Changmin.

"Mianhae, sudah membuatmu menunggu selama ini." Balas Changmin tak kalah lirih. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya pada tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Bogoshippo Minnie."

"Nado Kyunnie."

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah datang Min. Hiks…" Kyuhyun mulai terisak dipelukan Changmin, telinganya tertelungkup kekedua sisi kepalanya.

"Ssssstt… Uljimma, jebbal. Uljimma… Aku sudah pulang. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Arrasseo?"

"Ne, arra. Selamat datang Changmin-ah."

"Bagus. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Ne, aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Kajja, kita pergi dari sini."

"Umm…"

* * *

Pagi menjelang, Jinki pun terbangun karena cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Dia mengerjabkan matanya dan meraba ranjang sampingnya. Namun Jinki harus kecewa karena sudah tidak ada siapapun disampingnya.

"Hyung." Teriaknya memanggil kakaknya, walaupun dia tau itu percuma. Jika kakaknya ada pun belum tentu akan dibalas.

"Hyung apa kau didalam?" Teriak Jinki didepan kamar mandi, dia menempelkan telinganya didepan pintu. Namun tak terdengar suara apapun.

"Hyung aku masuk ne?" Teriak Jinki lagi sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Kosong. Ya, kamar mandi itu kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana. Jinki pun keluar kamar dan menuju danau belakang istana. Mencari keberadaan sang kakak, namun Jinki harus kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya karena tak mendapati kehadiran Changmin disana.

Jinki duduk ditempat yang biasanya ditempati Changmin, dia ingin menunggu kakaknya. Jinki tahu jika kakaknya setiap hari pasti kesini. Waktu terus berlalu, matahari pun mulai beranjak keatas kepala Jinki. Karena lelah menunggu, ia pun tertidurdan dan melewatkan sarapan paginya dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Tanya sebuah suara disamping Jinki.

"Hyung?" Kata Jinki terkejut mendapati kakaknya sudah ada disampingnya dan berbicara padanya.

"Ye?"

"Aku daritadi mencarimu. Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Jinki pada sosok 'kakaknya' itu.

"Jangan mencariku lagi Jinki-ah." Kata sosok itu pelan tanpa menoleh pada sang adik yang tersentak karena kakaknya melarangnya untuk mencarinya.

"Wae? Kau mau kemana hyung? Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung. Kau mau kemana?" Jinki bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah pergi Jinki-ah, menjemput seseorang. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Tak kusangka, adikku yang biasanya terus mengekoriku ini musim gugur tahun depan akan menikah. Jadilah Raja yang baik, tetaplah menjadi Lee Jinki seperti sekarang. Hyung sangat menyayangimu. Mianhae, hyung tidak bisa berpamitan langsung padamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jinki-ah. Selamat tinggal." Tertegun, tak menyangka bila sang kakak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apa maksudnya ini? Jinki masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung." Panggilnya, namun sayang sosok sang kakak sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi. Jinki mulai panik, dia tersentak karena tidak berada dipinggir danau lagi. Seluruh pemandangan dihadapannya hanyalah hitam pekat.

"Hyung kau dimana? Hyung? Kenapa disini gelap sekali? Hyung? HYUNG?" Jinki berteriak-teriak Karena kepanikannya. "HYUUUNG…." Dia pun tersentak dan membuka matanya.

Pemandangan dihadapannya kembali menjadi danau belakang istana. Lalu kemana kegelapan itu? Dimana kakaknya? Apakah dia bermimpi. Jinki mengusap keringat dipelipisnya. Dia menghela nafas dan bergumam lirih.

"Mimpi."

_'Mimpi yang aneh, entah kenapa aku merasa itu sangatlah nyata. Apakah mimpi barusan berarti sesuatu?'_ batin Jinki.

Tak berapa lama seorang pengawal datang dengan terburu-buru dan memberitahunya untuk segera ke istana menemui Raja dan Ratu.

Dengan tergesa Jinki berlari kedalam istana, dan mendapati sang Ratu –Ibunya– sudah terisak dipelukan ayahnya. Ada apa ini? Ada apa? Kenapa ibunya menangis?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jinki pelan pada sang Ibu.

"Kakakmu, hiks… Kakakmu pangeran, hiks… Dia, dia… Hiks… Hiks…" Sang Ratu tak dapat meneruskan ucapannya lagi.

"Appa, appa jawab aku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Umma menangis? Ada apa dengan Min-hyung?" Jinki bertanya dengan nada panik dan tanpa sadar memanggil mereka appa dan umma.

"Hyung-mu, dia pergi dari istana semalam pangeran." Kata sang Raja dengan wajah kalut. Tak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"MWO?" Matanya terbelalak karena jawaban sang ayah. Benarkah hyung-nya pergi? Sekelebat ingatan tentang mimpinya membuat Jinki tersentak.

_'Jadi inikah maksudmu hyung?'_ Batin Jinki dengan raut wajah kecewa yang tak ia sembunyikan.

_'Baiklah hyung, akan kuturuti apa maumu. Aku juga menyayangimu hyung. Jaga dirimu juga.'_ Batinnya lagi saat menyadari bahwa mimpi itu pesan terakhir Changmin padanya.

"Kakakmu pergi kehutan Moshu pangeran." Sang Raja melanjutkan ucapannya. Tak habis pikir dengan anak sulungnya, perasaan bersalah menghampiri sang Raja.

Bertahun-tahun lalu dia melarang sang anak sulung ke hutan dan membuat anaknya menjadi pribadi yang semakin tertutup. Sekarang dia harus mendapati sang anak kabur menuju tempat itu lagi. Seharusnya dulu dia tidak melarang putra pertamanya itu, seharusnya dia tidak mengancam anaknya dengan menjadikan sosok bocah setengah siluman yang menjadi alasan anaknya itu keluar-masuk hutan sebagai jaminan agar dia mau menuruti perintahnya. Sekarang dia menyesali perbuatannya itu. Karena perbuatannya yang sama sekali tidak bijak dia harus kehilangan putranya.

* * *

Sementara itu didalam hutan dua sosok namja terlihat berjalan beriringan dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut. Namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitam yang menatap lurus kedepan. Disebelahnya, namja yang lebih kecil berkulit putih pucat dengan telinga dan ekor berwarna putih yang berkibas kekiri-kanan.

"Min, kita akan kemana?" Tanya namja pucat setengah siluman itu.

"Kesuatu tempat yang tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita lagi."

"Apakah ada?"

"Mungkin."

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini Min. Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku bilang mungkin karena kita kan memang sedang mencari tempat itu. Jadi diamlah, kau ini semakin cerewet saja sejak terakhir kita bertemu."

"Dan kau semakin menyebalkan Min."

"Siapa yang kau panggil menyebalkan? Yang menyebalkan itu adalah mendengarkanmu mengoceh sepanjang jalan. Apa kau tak lelah terus mengoceh seperti yeoja dari tadi?" Changmin berkata dengan seringai jahil diwajahnya. Sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah kesal namja disampingnya ini.

"Ya! Shim Chwang! Kau mau mati? Aku ini namja, dan aku tidak mengoceh. Aku juga tidak cerewet. Kau yang cerewet." Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal dan tak terima pun menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Lihat, siapa sekarang yang banyak bicara dan berteriak-teriak? Tak kusangka, setelah 8 tahun tak bertemu kau berubah menjadi seperti orang hutan yang hoby berteriak-teriak Kyu. Ckckck…" Balas Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba semakin memancing kemarahan sang makhluk setengah siluman.

"YAA! Shim Chwang, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Bunuh saja kalau bisa. Setengah siluman sepertimu tidak akan mungkin mengalahkanku. Kekekekeke…" Changmin terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah menahan amarah. Menurutnya itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Kau! Kubunuh kau Shim Chwang…" Teriakan Kyuhyun bergema diseluruh sudut hutan. Dan berlanjutlah perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan perdebatan-perdebatan tak penting dari dua makhluk berbeda jenis tersebut. Perjalanan mereka baru saja dimulai disini, entah apa yang akan mereka hadapi didepan sana. Yang pasti kedepannya tidak akan semudah dimulainya perdebatan diantara mereka, akan banyak hal baru yang harus mereka hadapi setelah ini.

Owari.


End file.
